Everything Changes
by nightmareking
Summary: Title may change later, fourth installment of the demon series and rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm here with the fourth installment to the demon series, this is going to be the final installment in the series before I focus on something new. I also made a one-shot branching story called Sick Day, and it takes place before this installment of the series, well…that's going to be obvious after I post this chapter, and if you want, you can give it a read. It's just a simple moment involving the three main characters in the series. I might do another branching one-shot with this series, I might not, that totally depends on what comes to mind.**

**This is going to be rated for reasons, there might not be any character bashing, I don't know as of yet, and enjoy…there is time skip in play.**

13-year-old Lilith walked into the room and saw the two 22-year-olds talking to one another. Knocking on the door, the two looked back in confusion and Marco arched a brow, "What's wrong, Lilith?"

"Y-you two were talking about…going to Mewni…right?" confused, the two slowly nodded as Lilith sighed and shook her head, "And…I'll have to go with you, right?"

"Well…you're still technically in my care, so yeah, you'll be coming with us," Lilith frowned as her gaze fell, "What's wrong, Lilith?" Lilith looked up and frowned as Marco sighed and shook his head, "Lilith, we're not mind readers. If you want to stay then tell us and I'll talk to my parents and-"

"No, it's not that," Lilith shook her head, "I want to go with you two, but…but…can my friends come with us?" her eyes widened as the two adults sighed and she frowned, "Please?"

Marco got ready to answer when Star interrupted him, "But aren't you just friends with Hayley after James and Michael got into a fight last year and your little ban of friends broke up?" Lilith slowly nodded a Star inhaled and shook her head, "We'll talk to her parents in a few days." Lilith nodded, "Why don't you go spend time with Hayley while me and Marco talk, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Lilith sighed as she turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Lilith walked out the front door of the apartment she moved in with Star and Marco a few years ago and was knocked back when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck and a mess of brown hair blurred her vision before she took a deep breath and hugged the person back, "Hey Hayley,"

Breaking from hug, Hayley looked at the white-haired demon and arched a brow, "What's wrong, Lilith?" Lilith took a deep breath and shook her head, "No…did you talk to Star and Marco? Did they-"

"They're going to a dimension called Mewni soon and I'm going with them," Hayley's eyes widened as Lilith rubbed the back of her head and frowned, "They're going to talk to your parents soon and ask if you can go with us…and…yeah….they're going to talk to them,"

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Lilith frowned as she slowly shook her head, "What are you worried about? You and Marco are demons, so there's nothing stopping you…and besides, the-"

"I know…but…can't we just enjoy today," Hayley took a deep breath and nodded before the two of them walked down the street.

**I know this chapter is possibly the shortest one in the entire series, but I'm working on something…enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jss2141: You think so? Well keep reading to see if you're right.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Keep reading.**

**Okay, the reason I managed to get this chapter out so soon is because not exciting is really going to happen outside of a few things. I wanted to get out Days that Follow, but I'm doing an exercise my therapist taught me and I hope it works. Enjoy.**

Star, Marco, Lilith and Hayley sat in the living room of the apartment in silence. Star sighed and the two teen girls looked up at her as she stood up and shook her head, "Several servants of the Butterfly castle will be here any minute," she looked at Hayley and slightly frowned, "Did you remember to say goodbye to your parents?"

"Y-yes, and thank you for allowing me to come with you guys," Star smiled and slowly nodded, "And my parents said that I can come and visit…but I'd have to talk to you about it, so-"

"You can come back whenever you want, but you should talk to me and Marco first," Hayley nodded before she and Lilith looked away and Star sighed as she shook her head, "Okay, you two have been acting strange all morning. Is there something you want to tell us?"

The two looked up and frowned as Marco inhaled slowly and stood beside Star and looked at the two, "Okay you two, what's troubling you?"

"I-it's just that-" before Lilith could finish, the sound of a portal opening caught their attention and they looked back to see several servants of the Butterfly family stepping out portal and began grabbing everyone's belongings.

Lilith and Hayley looked at the two adults and Star sighed before she smiled at the two, "Well, it looks like we should get going. Come along, you two," nodding, the four turned and followed the servant through the portal.

Standing in the main foyer of the Butterfly castle, Lilith and Hayley looked around in wonder as Star looked at them and smiled, "C'mon you two, let's give you a tour so you don't get lost," the two nodded before Star and Marco led them up the stairs.

The tour soon ended and the four stood in the main foyer again as Star's parents approached them and Moon tiredly smiled, "It's good to see you kids made it,"

"Yeah…and mom…we hope you don't mind Lilith's friend is staying with us an-"

"It's no problem, dear," Moon looked at the two teens and smiled at the two teens, "It's good to see you again, Lilith,"

"Y-yeah, you too, Queen Moon," Lilith nervously spoke.

The elderly couple looked at each other before looking back at the teens and River shook his head and arched a brow, "What's wrong, Lilith? You're acting the same why you did when we first met you,"

"I…I'm fine, King River," the teenage demon looked over at Hayley as the brunette nodded and Lilith took a deep breath before she shook her head and looked up at the four and frowned, "All of you know Hayley…my best friend and as of recently…my…my…she's my girlfriend!" before anyone could react, Lilith turned and ran up the stairs while Star, her parents and Hayley followed her.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "They're going about this all wrong," Marco turned and walked towards the wall as shadows began grouping together.

Lilith stood in the northern tower and stared up at the sky with a deep frown painted across her lips, "It's not the same as it is on earth," Lilith looked back and saw Marco stepping out of the shadows, "The creatures are completely different, the people will act a little strange and if you're not careful, you can get lost or mugged," Lilith sighed and shook her head before looking out the window again and Marco stood next to her, "So…how long have you and Hayley been dating?"

"A-a couple of months," Lilith looked up at Marco and Marco looked down with a blank expression, "Her parents know, but I was worried that you and Star wouldn't approve, and you'll hate me an-"

"Lilith," Marco sighed and shook his head before looking down at the courtyard, "do you remember the day you broke your horn?"

"Yeah, Ms. Johnson was bullying me because I'm a demon and made me upset because we're going to outlive Star and Hayley and…it really hurt, so when your parents and Star's parents picked me up and took me home, I went up to the room and broke my horn…Star's mom stopped the bleeding,"

"Right," Marco reached up and patted the top of Lilith's head and frowned, "And do you remember what was said?"

Lilith frowned and slowly nodded, "I told you why I was upset and why I broke my horn and you told me that even if we were human, you'd still die before me because you're older than me and you and Star fight monsters,"

"Yeah, and then you asked if I was mad…do you remember what I said?" Lilith sighed and nodded, "Well? What did I say?"

"You said that you weren't mad and that you can never bring yourself to be angry at me," Marco hummed and nodded as Lilith looked up and frowned, "But how can't you be mad at me? I'm dating a girl an-"

"Lilith, in case you're forgetting, Janna and Jackie are both women and they're dating and I'm still friends with them," Marco took a deep breath before he stepped away from the window and crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall, "I'm your guardian, and as your guardian, I'm supposed to be there for you when you need me and support your decisions no matter what. And if you're attracted to Hayley, I'm going to support you two," Lilith slightly smiled before she walked over to him and hugged him and Marco hugged her back.

"Thanks Marco," Lilith hummed and looked up, "C-can you not threaten Hayley,"

Marco slightly smiled as he reached up and rubbed the top of her head again, "I couldn't threaten her even if I wanted to. I know Hayley won't do anything to upset you," Lilith hummed and nodded as she smiled, "Now, I think we should go around the castle and look for Star, Hayley and Star's parents,"

"Huh? Why?"

"They ran after you, not realizing that I could've found you easily," Lilith moaned and nodded before the two demons turned and walked out of the tower.

**Like I said, nothing exciting…enjoy the second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jss2141: Yeah, and everything did work out for the best.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, Lilith and Hayley.**

**Lookingforentertainment: Good to know.**

**Youthintruth: Most likely, keep reading to see what happens.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Hayley and Lilith walked the castle's interior as the nocturnal creatures flew past the windows. Lilith looked at her best friend and girlfriend and shook her head, "Hayley, we should probably get back to bed," the brunette looked at the white-haired demon in confusion, "Well…Star and Marco didn't show us everything in the castle, and Star told me that monsters roam Mewni an-"

"Lilith, you're a demon who can control the shadows, and even still, you saw the guards around here. They've got those swords and it looks like they can rip people in half without even trying," Lilith sighed as Hayley took hold of her hand and slightly smiled, "Besides, you were the one who said you wanted to look for the kitchen, right?"

"Yeah…but…Hayley, in case you're forgetting, Marco's a shadow manipulator too and we can use the darkness around us to find anyone within that darkness, that's how Marco found me earlier," Hayley took a deep breath and shook her head before pulling Lilith down the hall silently.

The two teen girls stepped into the kitchen and looked around before tiptoeing into it. Lilith closed the door behind her before she and Hayley stepped towards the fridge. Opening the door, the two were blinded by the light momentarily before they began looking through it when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. The two jumped and looked back to see a tired looking Star and Marco standing behind them. Their eyes widened as Star yawned and shook her head, "What are you two doing up? It's past two in the morning,"

"Uh…we…we were uh…thirsty and we decided to come and get a drink an-"

"Then why were you two so surprised when we walked in?" Marco questioned Hayley before looking at Lilith and arched a brow, "Lilith, what's going on? Why are you and Hayley up this late?" Hayley's eyes widened as she looked at her girlfriend as sweat ran down Lilith's face, "Lilith, why are you and Hayley up thi-"

"Marco…you and Star are getting married this week, right?" confused, the two adults slowly nodded as Lilith stepped closer to them, "If…well…do you think we can…have a drink…on your wedding day?"

"On our…did you two come down here to sneak some liquor?" the two teens frowned as they hung their heads and Marco sighed as he shook his head, "Kids…we don't mind if you drink when we get married, but sneaking down in the middle of the night like this to get a drink isn't something you should do. If you had picked a potent drink, you could've gotten sick or even worse, died and everyone would've been upset,"

Star looked at her fiancé and slightly frowned as Marco stepped closer to the two teens and patted the top of their heads, "It's a good thing we caught you when we did, otherwise you two would've been in some serious trouble," the two moaned as they pouted and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Now, why don't you two go back to bed. We'll talk more about this tomorrow," nodding, Hayley and Lilith walked past him and out of the kitchen before closing the door behind them.

Star took a deep breath as she stepped closer to Marco and inhaled slowly, "Marco, this is the first time Lilith tried something like this and you're acting like you don't care outside of people will be worried if something happens to them." Marco looked at her and frowned, "When we first found her in the woods, you were protective of her. When she was taken to the Trade, we went to hell and you slaughtered countless demons, when her first-grade teacher bullied her, you went to her house and killed her and her husband.

When Alfonzo and Ferguson had the bright idea to use her as a shield to get away, the two of us went looking for them and you killed them and their parents and when her parents drug her down to hell, we went looking for her and went to the Higher Courts to get her back and now you're acting like you don't care that they tried to sneak a drink in the middle of th-"

"I'm still protective of her, it's just that they're teenagers and they want to rebel." Marco sighed and shook his head, "We're going to talk to them tomorrow. I just didn't want to do it tonight and wake everyone up and cause a scene,"

"If you say so," Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder and slightly narrowed her eyes, "And why did you agree to let them drink on our wedding? They're just kids, Marco and you even said that they could've gotten sick or died if they had picked a potent drink,"

"I know, but it's our wedding…we'll let them have a glass of wine each and we'll keep an eye on them from there," Star moaned and Marco slightly smiled, "Why don't we go back to bed?" Star moaned again before she wrapped her arms around Marco's neck, "Huh? Carry you?"

"Yes please," Marco smiled as he wrapped an arm around Star's back and the other arm under her legs before he picked her up bridal style and walked out of the kitchen.

Lilith and Hayley walked into the room where they were staying in and walked over to the bed before falling on to the soft mattress. Lilith frowned as she hung her head and Hayley wrapped an arm around her, "It's fine," Lilith looked up and Hayley smiled, "Marco didn't sound like he was mad at us, and he said we can drink when he and Star get married,"

"I know, but I never disappointed Marco before and even though he wasn't mad, he can still be upset at us," Hayley inhaled slowly before she leaned closer and lightly kissed Lilith.

Backing away, Hayley smiled as she nuzzled closer to Lilith and closed her eyes, "It'll be fine. We'll talk to them tomorrow and you'll see that Marco isn't upset at us," Lilith hummed and nodded before closing her eyes and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Was going to make a lemon for these two, but I have something planned for the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star's Keyblade4114: Heh, that's actually a good question. I'm not sure.**

**Youthintruth: Yeah, good to know.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Sunlight peered in through the window and rested on Lilith's face. Lilith moaned as she slowly opened her eyes to see she and Hayley were still in each other's arms. A small smile formed across her lips as she moved her right hand and reached over before she began caressing Hayley's left breast. Hearing her girlfriend moan, the demon looked up with wide eyes as Hayley slowly opened her eyes and looked at her, a smirk crossing her lips. Leaning closer to her, Hayley lightly kissed her, "So, you want to get a little frisky before breakfast?"

"Well, since Marco, Star and Star's parents know about us and Star and Marco approve of us, I don't see why we need to keep it from them," Lilith smiled before she leaned closer to Hayley before pressing her lips against Hayley's.

The two sat up on the bed, naked as they kissed one another and their hands danced over the other's body. Hayley reached down and lightly rubbed Lilith's intimate area, causing the white-haired demon to gasp with surprise, "Heh, that was quick," Hayley smirked as she continued, "Don't forget, Lilith, I can be the dominate one in this-" before she could finish, her eyes widened when she felt Lilith caress her breasts and rubbed her intimate area.

Hayley looked down and Lilith gave a smirk, "Don't think I didn't learn a few things after we started dating, Hayley. I know all your tricks," Lilith lightly pinched Hayley's nipple and saw the brunette bite her lower lip, "Who's the dominate one in this relationship?"

"N-not you," in one swift motion, Hayley pinned Lilith on her back and began sucking on her neck and rubbing her intimate area.

Star and Marco stood at the end of the hall and listened as sound of laughter escaped from the room Hayley and Lilith were staying. Marco sighed and shook his head as he turned and walked away, "Marco? Aren't you going to go in there to see what they're doing?"

"They're enjoying themselves and each other's company, Star," Marco looked back and slightly smiled as he shook his head, "If they're in there having some time together, who are we to intrude? Besides, aren't you the one who told Lilith she can't come barding into a room whenever she wanted last month?" Star's eyes widened as her face began to turn red as memories of the previous month flashed through her mind before she looked away in embarrassment, "True, Lilith should've knocked instead of walking into the room while we were in the middle of having sex, but I don't want to put her in that situation, so why don't we go downstairs and I'll prepare everyone some breakfast,"

"R-right," Star cleared her throat before she and Marco walked down the halls, ignoring the sounds coming from the room at the end of the hall.

Lilith laid on her back on the bed and panted as she felt Hayley's tongue run across her intimate area. Hayley looked up and chuckled as she shook her head before she continued to run her tongue across Lilith's intimate area, "So…who's the dominate one here?"

"M…m…me," Hayley smirked as she reached up and began rubbing Lilith's breasts before lightly pinching her nipples and saliva began to drip out of the corner of Lilith's mouth as she fought the urge to moan.

Lilith soon arched her back as she climaxed. She covered her mouth to muffle the screaming as Hayley moved up and stared down at her with a smile crossing her lips, "It looks like I won this time," Lilith moaned as she slowly sat up and covered herself with the sheet, "Don't be like that," Hayley leaned closer and lightly kissed Lilith, "I love you,"

Lilith smiled and shook her head, "I love you too," the two shared another kiss before Lilith backed away and began to stand and a small frown formed across her lips, "Well…we uh…we better go see what Star and Marco wanted to talk to us about," Hayley inhaled slowly and nodded before she stood up and the two of them began getting dressed.

Star watched as her parents stood up and walked away from the table. Seeing them turn the corner, she looked at her fiancé and lightly tapped his shoulder. Marco looked up at her in confusion as Star pointed towards Lilith and Hayley, who had their heads down as they silently ate. Taking a deep breath, Marco sat back and crossed his arms, "Kids," the two flinched and slowly looked up at the demon, "About last night-"

"We're sorry Marco," Lilith's eyes widened as she frowned and looked down again, "We know we could've gotten hurt, but…please don't be upset, we were just-"

"Lilith, no one's upset…I'm not mad," Lilith looked up as Marco sighed and shook his head, "You two shouldn't sneak around and causing trouble like that, especially here on Mewni," the two frowned as Marco stood up and walked around the table.

Patting Lilith on the top of her head, Lilith looked up, her violet eyes confused as Marco sighed and shook his head again, "If you two want to have a little fun, that's fine, but you should stay away from the alcohol until the wedding,"

"Are you disappointed?"

"No…but until the wedding, you two are to stay away from the alcohol and don't sneak around the castle like that," the two moaned as they slowly nodded, "But that's not to say you two won't be punished…what do you think Star?"

The three looked at Star and Star inhaled slowly and shook her head, "I think they can wash the dishes from breakfast. Do you think that's a fair punishment, Marco?"

"I do," Marco looked down at Lilith and Hayley and frowned, "Do you two think that's fair?" the two frowned and silently nodded before hanging their heads, "Okay, we'll help you two bring the dishes into the kitchen," the two nodded again before standing up and the four of them began picking up the dirty dishes before walking away from the table.

Lilith washed the dishes while Hayley dried and put them away. Lilith sighed as she shook her head and Hayley gave a small smile, "See…I told you that he wouldn't be disappointed," Lilith moaned as Hayley rubbed her back, "It's fine, Lilith. So we're stuck washing the dishes, it's better than being lectured and having them send me home, right?"

Lilith looked at her and slightly smiled, "Yeah…I guess you're right," Hayley smirked and hugged her as Lilith took a deep breath and shook her head, "We better finish these dishes," Hayley nodded before breaking from the hug and continued to dry and put away the dishes.

Star and Marco watched the two through the window before Marco took a deep breath and began walking away, "Well, they're doing a good job, no need to watch them,"

"Marco," Star sighed and shook her head as Marco looked back in confusion, "Again…you're acting way too calm about this. I know you said they're teenagers and they just want to rebel, but what's stopping them from doing this again tonight an-"

"Calm down, Star…you can't tell me you were never rebellious," Star took a deep breath and crossed her arms as she looked away, "If it happens again, we'll just put them in separate rooms for a few days and if they keep doing it, we'll send Hayley back to earth for a week," Star nodded as Marco smiled and shook his head, "Why don't we walk around the castle grounds for a while, honey?" Star nodded again and the two of them began walking around the castle.

**Small lemon between the demoness and Hayley, a punishment for their actions and…enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to know.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. Also, as a last-minute decision, this isn't going to be the final installment of this series as I have one more planned that came to me a few days ago.**

Lilith watched as Marco, Tom, Rafael, Hayley's father and River walked out of the castle. Hayley looked at her girlfriend and arched a brow, "Lilith…where uh…where are they going?" Lilith shrugged her shoulders before she turned and walked over to Star, who was talking to her mother, Angie, Janna, Jackie and Hayley's mother.

The demon walked over to Star and Star looked at her in confusion as she arched a brow, "Huh? What's wrong Lilith?"

"Where are Marco and the others going?"

"Oh…they went to the Forest of Certain Death," the teen girls stared at her with wide eyes as Star sighed and shook her head, "Don't worry, no one's going to die out there. It's just a Butterfly tradition that the groom-to-be, his father, the bride's father and some of the groom's friends spend the night before the wedding in the Forest of Certain Death," Lilith frowned as she looked towards the main doors of the castle and Hayley comforted her.

River, Rafael and Hayley's father was as the two demons cleared a small area of monsters and murderous plants before the two looked around as the glow of the fire slowly died and the shadows retracted back to the ground, "Okay, all clear," the two looked back and Marco shook his head, "Let's set up camp an-"

"You two are unaware of how this is supposed to work," River sighed and the two looked at the current king of Mewni in confusion, "We're out here to endure the dangers of the forest," Tom and Marco looked at each other before looking at the short man as River shook his head and led everyone away.

Lilith stared out the window towards the Forest of Certain Death and took a deep breath, "Lilith," she looked back and saw Hayley walking up behind her and she shook her head, "Star said that Marco isn't going to die…you don't think I'm worried about my dad?"

"I know you're worried about your dad, Hayley, but it's called the Forest of Certain Death and Marco doesn't like using his powers unless he has to and that's only when I'm in danger to the point where I can't do anything,"

"And you know what Marco is capable of…didn't he take care of Ms. Johnson?" Lilith inhaled slowly and nodded, "Why don't we see how everyone else is doing? It'll get your mind off the whole Forest of Certain Death," Lilith nodded again before the two of them walked away from the window.

The two teen girls walked up to the adults and Angie looked down at them and slightly frowned, "What's wrong, girls?" they looked up and Lilith frowned before looking towards the window. Angie sighed and shook her head before patting the top of her adopted granddaughter's head and slightly smiled, "Don't worry, we'll see everyone at the wedding tomorrow,"

"Told you," Hayley smirked and Lilith groaned as she shook her head. Hayley leaned closer to Lilith and whispered, "Now let's go explore a little while everyone is at this boring party," Lilith arched a brow as Hayley shook her head, "Don't worry, we're not going to try and sneak any alcohol. My mom's here and Star doesn't look like she's going to be drinking tonight,"

The two looked up at the blonde princess and saw her talking to her mother, "And Marco promised we can have a drink at the wedding tomorrow. We're just going to walk around the castle and mess with some of these guards," Lilith looked at the adults before looking at her girlfriend and slowly nodded before the two of them walked away.

Marco sat on a tree stump and stared up at the night sky, "So you and Star are going to get married tomorrow," he looked back to see Tom walking up behind him. Sitting down next to the shadow manipulator, the prince of the underworld took a deep breath and shook his head, "Just don't screw up when you become the next King Butterfly,"

"I don't think I can, Star's going to be the one making the rules of the kingdom once her parents step down and we become the next King and Queen," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head as he looked up at the sky again, "Though, I have to admit, you're taking the engagement well. I expected you to at least try to barbeque me,"

"Believe me, a part of me wanted to when I first learned that you and Star were dating, but from the sound of it, it's been that way since before Lilith came into your lives and we've all seen how you can get when that little white-haired cutie is in some sort of danger,"

"I've only killed a few dozen demons and eight humans after they put Lilith in danger,"

"And you almost started an argument in the Higher Courts when her parents took her in front of you and Star," Tom inhaled slowly as he looked up at the sky, "I still care about Star and she's very important to me, Marco, so I'm telling you this now. If you do anything that'll hurt her, I'll take you up on that barbequing offer,"

"Heh…no offense, Tom, but you'll have a long line to wait in to kick my ass if I do anything to Star, but it's good to know you still care about her enough to do something like that," Marco grunted as he stood up and stretched, "Why don't we have a few beers and go around and kill some of the wildlife around?"

"Why stop at a few? Let's drink until we're howling drunk,"

Tom still up and Marco shook his head, "I'm getting married tomorrow, Tom and I don't want to fight a hangover before Star walks down the aisle," the two demons turned and walked towards the glow of the fire.

**Just a small bit here…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, it is.**

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter. The first half is going to focus on Lilith's and Marco's relationship.**

The guests watched as Star and Marco danced around in the main hall in the Butterfly castle as soft music played. Lilith looked at Hayley and slightly smiled as the music slowly came to an end. Everyone clapped as the newly married couple separated and moved away from each other, Star walking up to her father and Marco walked over to Lilith and took her by the hand before leading her towards the floor. Everyone watched as Star danced with her father. Lilith moaned as she frowned and hung her head, "Marco?" Marco hummed and arched a brow as Lilith looked up, "W-why are you doing this? Everyone has been saying that this song is for fathers and their daughters and all you are-"

"I'm your guardian, I know, Lilith," Marco smirked and shook his head, "I've been your guardian for more than half your life. Ever since the Higher Courts declared it to be legal after your parents kidnapped you with the intention of doing who knows what,"

Lilith inhaled slowly and shook her head, "Marco?" Marco arched a brow as Lilith frowned, "Do you think I'm bad luck?"

"Huh? And where's this coming from? Did Hayley say something to you that-"

"No…I'm just saying…I was thrown out of hell after trying to get my parents to pay attention to me, shortly after you and Star and the others found me, I was kidnapped and taken to a Trade, Ms. Johnson bullied me to the point where I broke my horn and almost died if Star's mom didn't help me, Alfonzo and Ferguson almost got you in trouble because of me, they kidnapped me and then a few months later, my parents dragged me back into hell and tried to separate us,"

Marco frowned as he sighed and shook his head, "Lilith…yes…there are bad people all around us. They're in the underworld, they're roaming around on the surface world and they're also flying around in the above world, but that's the way life is. You can't change people who are like that," Lilith moaned as Marco lightly kissed her forehead and slightly smiled, "But I'm going to tell you what I told Star, Janna, Jackie and even Alfonzo and Ferguson. If a Mewman, demon, human or something else harasses you, I'm going to eliminate the threat towards my girl,"

Lilith slightly smiled as she hugged him and Marco hugged her back, "And don't ever think you're bad luck, Lilith. We found you in the woods and I promised you that nothing was going to hurt you. Even though you were a little hesitant at trusting Star, my parents, her parents and our friends at first, it all worked out in the end, right? You're living on Mewni with me and Star, you and Hayley have been friends since first grade and you two are apparently in a happy relationship," Lilith hummed and nodded as they continued to dance.

The guests soon were seated as they ate, drank and talked with one another. Star, Marco and Hayley's parents looked at the two teen girls as they slowly drank some wine. Star and Marco looked at each other with worried expressions crossing their faces before they looked at Hayley's parents to see the two of them talking with one another. The newly married couple looked back at the two teens to see them talking with each other as they ate and laughed. Star sighed as she looked at her husband and slightly smiled, "Well, we promised them that they could have a drink when we get married, and it looks like they're handling it well,"

"Yeah, but we're still going to have to keep an eye on them," Marco took a deep breath as he leaned back and crossed his arms, "You know wine is a sneak up drink and they can still got drunk from one glass an-"

"Marco, you need to loosen up," Star leaned closer and kissed his cheek, "It's our wedding day, so let the kids have a little fun. If they get drunk, we'll have Manfred take them to their room for the evening."

"You're drunk, aren't you, honey?"

"I'm not drunk, how dare you," Marco sighed and slightly smiled before he wrapped an arm around Star and kissed the side of her head.

The reception soon ended and most of the guests have gone home for the evening. Star and Marco stood in front of a portal with their parents, Hayley's parents, Hayley and Lilith standing behind them. Lilith staggered over to the two and slightly hiccupped as she stopped in front of them, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at the white-haired demon in confusion, "W-we had more than one drink…are you mad at us?"

Marco took a deep breath as he reached up and patted the top of Lilith's head, "It's…it's fine, Lilith. It's a wedding and everyone was having a good time, but you and Hayley should get some sleep, okay?" Lilith moaned and Marco smiled, "Star and I will be back at the end of the week, until then you're going to have to listen to Star's parents, okay?" Lilith moaned again as she nodded and staggered back to the adults and her girlfriend as Star and Marco stepped through the portal and it closed behind them.

**Was going to add the honeymoon bit here, but…I've got that saved for next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Youthintruth: Yeah, it's always calm before the storm.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Lilith and Hayley groaned as they rubbed their heads and walked around the castle's grounds. Looking up at her girlfriend, Hayley smirked and shook her head, "I thought demons would have a higher tolerance when it came to alcohol an-" Lilith groaned as she shook her head, "Sorry...I just thought that since you're a demon, you'll have less of a hangover than I do," Lilith looked up at her, ready to speak when a loud bell rang throughout the air, causing both girls to groan as they held their heads again, "What the hell is that!"

"You two should get inside now!" they heard a voice call out behind them before the sound of footsteps ran off in the distance.

Lilith groaned as she shook her head, "What the hell is going on and what the hell is with all of this noise?" the two looked up and saw several figures standing in the distance away from them, "And who the hell-"

"Star Butterfly, we meet again and...hold on," the small figure stepped forward and the two teen girls saw a small green bird creature standing in front of them, "You're not Star Butterfly...what's going on here? Where is Star Butterfly and where is the wand?"

"Star and Marco went on their honeymoon last night," Lilith groaned as she shook her head, "They won't be back until the end of the week. Now who the hell are you supposed to be? A goblin or something?"

"Goblin! I am Ludo, leader of the monsters and...and...who are you two? Servants of the Butterfly family or-"

"No, my name is Lilith and Marco has been taking care of me since I was little and this is Hayley, my best friend and girlfriend an-" Ludo stared at them as he began to laugh, "-what's so funny? You don't believe that Marco's my guardian or that Hayley and I are-"

"Both," Ludo snickered, "Why would karate boy want to care for a child that he and Star Butterfly didn't have. Who in their right mind for care for a total stranger?"

Lilith growled under her breath as she tightened her fists and her arms began shaking with anger, "Calm down, Lilith," Hayley placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Who cares what this bird idiot thinks? You know Marco and Star both care about you and some people just don't accept our relationship and that's fine. My parents, Star, her parents, Marco and his parents accept us and even if they didn't I still love you an-" before Hayley could finish, she was thrown against the castle's outer wall and fell unconscious.

Lilith's eyes widened when she looked down at her girlfriend and saw a trickle of blood escaping her mouth, "Nice going, Lobster Claws!" Ludo laughed as Lilith looked at the band of monsters as her body began shaking uncontrollably as Ludo looked up at the white-haired teen, "So, since you know Star Butterfly personally, you're going to come with us and we're going to wait until Star Butterfly returns and she'll give us the wand in exchange for you an-" before Ludo could finish, a blinding blur rushed past him and he looked around in confusion, "What was that?" he looked back and his eyes widened when he spotted the lobster monster on the ground, dead.

He looked back as Lilith stepped closer to him, her eyes narrowed as she hissed through her teeth, "You idiot! If you had any brain in that head of yours, you'd know that two demons were living in this castle!" Ludo spotted the shadows slowly rising from the ground before he looked up at Lilith again, "Marco and I are both demons from the shadow manipulator race and you had your goon attack my girlfriend in front of me!"

"N-n-now, now, d-d-demon girl, no need to get hostile," Ludo choked out, holding his hands up as he backed away slowly, "You know what they say, two wrongs don't make a right...and what good will killing us do? She's still alive, just unconscious an-"

"Leave," Lilith narrowed her eyes as the shadows lifted Ludo up to her, "Leave and never come back," dropping Ludo to the ground with a force, the monster looked up and saw the demon girl standing above him, "Be lucky Star and Marco aren't here right now, because I'm sure they won't show you any mercy!" the monsters jumped before they turned and ran, leaving the dead monster behind as Ludo struggled to get on his feet and followed the others out of the castle's walls. Lilith frowned as she looked down and frowned at Hayley's unmoving body before she picked her up and carried her back inside the castle.

Lilith sat beside the bed as Hayley laid unconsciously and a frown formed across Lilith's lips as she held Hayley's hand, "I'm sorry, Hayley. I didn't know this would happen an-" before she could finish, a knock at the door caught her attention and she growled under her breath before she stood up and walked over to the door.

Opening the door, she saw Star's parents and Marco's parents standing on the other side of the door, "What!" the four frowned as Lilith narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "What do you want! I'm not leaving until I know Hayley is okay!"

"Lilith...sweetie, why don't you go and get something to eat?" Angie suggested and Lilith looked at her with an annoyed look crossing her face, "We'll stay here with Hayley, but you shouldn't lock yourself in your room like this. It isn't healthy and Hayley wouldn't want you to-" before she could finish, Lilith closed and locked the door and Angie sighed, "-lock yourself in your room like this...your majesty, isn't there anything you can do about this?"

"Not unless we want to anger her even further," Moon sighed and shook her head, "The only ones Lilith will talk to when she gets like this were her friends, but that's out of the question, Hayley, but she's unconscious at the moment and Marco, and he and Star are enjoying their honeymoon until the end of the week," Angie frowned before she took her phone out and ran her finger across the screen, "Angie? What are you doing?"

"Our granddaughter is in a bad mood, one of the only two people who can calm her down is in there, unconscious and the other is away. I'm sure Star and Marco won't mind if we tell them what happened," Angie answered and Moon slowly nodded as River and Rafael looked at their wives with concerning looks crossing their faces.

Star and Marco stepped through the portal and their parents stepped towards them, "We're sorry we had you kids leave your honeymoon a lot earlier than you had planned," Angie frowned and shook her head, "But some monsters had attacked earlier, Hayley got hurt and now Lilith locked the two of them in their and she's not coming out,"

Star looked at her mother and arched a brow, "Mom? Why didn't you just use a spell to unlock the door an-"

"The only two people she can calmly talk to when she gets like this is Hayley and Marco, Star," Moon answered in a stern voice, "And seeing how Hayley is unavailable at the moment, we need Marco to get her to open the door." the newlywedded couple looked at her and Moon frowned as she shook her head, "As Angie said, we are sorry you had to cut your honeymoon short, but if you help us with Lilith, we'll gladly allow you two to spend the rest of the week undisturbed,"

Star groaned as Marco rubbed her back and shook his head, "It's okay, Estrella. We should've warned the girls about Ludo and his loser band of monsters before we left." Star looked at her husband and frowned, "I'll talk to Lilith and after calming her down a bit, you can use a spell to heal Hayley and the two of us can spend the rest of the week without being disturbed," Star inhaled slowly as she nodded and Marco walked over to the door.

Knocking on the door, the six heard Lilith yell on the other side, "Go away!" Marco frowned and knocked on the door again, "I said go away!" Marco knocked on the door again and it opened and Lilith stepped out, "I said...M-Marco?"

"It's nice to see you too, Lilith," Marco shook his head and crossed his arms, "I thought I raised you better than this. We just want to-" before he could finish, Lilith hugged him and cried into his chest as Marco wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"It was bad, Marco! Me and Hayley...we were walking around when this loud bell was ringing and someone told us to go inside before a group of monsters walked up to us!"

"I know, Lilith,"

"She's not waking up, Marco! She won't wake up and-"

"It'll be okay, Lilith," Marco softly smiled as he patted the top of Lilith's head, "Star and Queen Moon are going to cast a spell on her to heal any injury she might have," Marco continued to comfort Lilith as Moon and Star walked past the two and into the room and over to the bed, "I know what you're feeling right now. I had the same feeling whenever I saw Star or you get hurt. No one blames you for losing control like this,"

"But...but Marco, you and Star...you guys were on your honeymoon and now you ha to leave bacause of me adn my childish behavior...you must really hate me,"

"Now you already know that that's not true," Lilith moaned as Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "It'll be okay, Lilith. No one blames you,"

"Lilith," Liltih broke away from Marco and looked back to see Hayley slowly sitting up on the bed, "What are you do-" before she could finish, Lilith ran over to her and tightly hugged her as she cried into her shoulder and Hayley smiled as she hugged her back and the six adults walked away from the room.

**Not the last time Ludo is seen and not the last time Lilith acts like this. Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes he does.**

**Starcoeverr: Thanks.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter. Also, this chapter and next chapter are going to be tied in together somehow.**

Star crossed her arms as she sighed and stared out the window. Shaking her head, she looked back and frowned at her husband and inhaled slowly, "Marco, I know you're Lilith's guardian, but cutting our honeymoon short becau-"

"We didn't cut it short, Estrella, your mom is allowing us to spend the week in privacy, and besides, this is the first time something like this happened to Lilith...I just...wanted to make sure she was okay, you know?" Star moaned as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Marco sighed and shook his head before he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You know I love you, Star, nothing on Mewni, earth, heaven or hell will change that, and if Ludo and his band of losers didn't come to the castle and attacked Hayley, causing Lilith to go into a fury, we'd still be in France, honey, if anything, you should be mad at Ludo, not Lilith,"

Star sighed and shook her head before turning and facing him, "I love you too, Marco, and I don't blame Lilith, it's just...I wanted to spend the week with my husband alone, but Ludo...the next time I see that little birdbrain, I'm going to Narwhal Blast him into next week," Marco chuckled as Star wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his before the two of them fell back onto the bed.

Star had her back pinned to the wall while she sat on Marco's shoulders. Star moaned and bit her lip as she felt Marco's tongue run across her pussy. Star looked down and moaned, "No fair, Marco," Marco looked up in confusion as Star shook her head, "Stop teasing your wife. Put me down and put your dick in me. I want you to fuck me now an-"

"Oh, but I'm having fun, Star," Marco smirked and Star groaned, "You taste so good, honey," Star moaned as she bit her lip again and pulled on Marco's hair.

Marco laid on his back and looked down to see Star's head bobbing up and down with her lips wrapped around his cock. Marco looked up and shook his head, "Hey...honey, you're the one who said-"

"So you get to tease your wife, but I'm not allowed to tease my husband?" Star looked up and smirked, a small trail of saliva escaping the corner of her mouth, "How is that fair, my love?" before Marco could respond, Star continued.

The pair laid under the covers and panted as sweat covered their bodies. Marco looked down at Star as Star scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest, "See? We still managed to enjoy ourselves tonight, honey,"

"You still didn't stick it in me," Star playfully pouted, nuzzling closer to Marco as he chuckled and shook his head, "It's not funny, Marco. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves an-" before she could finish, Marco picked her up and set her on top of him and her eyes widened when she felt his cock enter her pussy.

She looked down as Marco smirked, "I know we still have to consummate our marriage, Estrella. You don't have to worry," Star slightly smiled as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his before she carefully moved her hips and she moaned lightly into Marco's mouth.

Time slowly passed as the two lied in each other's arms, panted. Marco looked up and saw a small frown forming across Star's lips and he slightly frowned, "What's wrong, Star?"

"I was thinking...do you think Lilith thinks I blame her for this? It's not her fault, I know, but do you think that she thinks I blame her for us having to come home early?"

"We'll talk to her at the end of the week," Marco smiled and lightly kissed her forehead, "I don't think Lilith will think something like that, but if it'll make you feel better, we can talk to her," Star hummed and nodded before she yawned and nuzzled closer to her husband before falling asleep. Marco slightly smiled and fell asleep with Star still in his arms.

**Like I said, this chapter and next chapter are going to be tied in somehow...enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Star's Keyblade4114: True. Yeah, the little bird is in for a world of hurt.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Lilith watched as Hayley slept before she sighed and stood up and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, the white-haired demoness turned and walked down the hall with a deep frown painted across her lips. Turning the corner, she came face to face with Angie and Moon and her eyes widened, "Lilith, what's wrong, sweetie?" Angie frowned, stepping closer to her, "We thought you'd stay by Hayley's side for the rest of the night an-"

"I'm…I'm sorry," Lilith bit her lip as her body shook, "All you were trying to do was help and I acted like a spoilt child and had to have Star and Marco leave their honeymoon early…I'm sorry,"

The two women frowned as Moon stepped closer and carefully hugged her and Lilith's violet eyes with surprise, "No one blames you for your behavior today, dear. You're a demon and you witnessed a monster attack and hurt your girlfriend earlier and you acted appropriately for someone of your race," Moon broke from the hug and stood at arm's length as she continued, "You saw how Marco acted whenever you or Star were in danger, and no one blames him, so it will only be fair if we treat you the same way,"

"But…Marco said he's not mad at me, but…but what if Star is? I interrupted their honeymoon an-"

"Star doesn't blame you either, sweetie," Angie softly smiled as she shook her head, "Has Star ever been angry with you before?" Lilith frowned and shook her head, "Then why would you think she's upset now? Star and Marco both watched you grow up. They've both been caring for you since they found you that day,"

"Marco more,"

Moon frowned and slowly nodded, "Yes, we're all aware of how close you were to Marco in the beginning and it took until you were kidnapped the first time that you started trusting everyone else, but even still, you were always close to Marco, but that doesn't mean anything, sweetheart. Star doesn't blame you for anything that happened today. If anything, she'll blame Ludo," Lilith moaned as Moon sighed and shook her head, "If it'll make you feel any better, you and Hayley are free to talk to Star and Marco tomorrow,"

Lilith looked at her with wide eyes, "I know I said that they can spend the week undisturbed, but if it'll make you feel better, I'm sure they won't mind if you go and talk to them for a little bit,"

Lilith moaned as she hung her head, "Lilith," the three looked back and saw Hayley limping down the hall, "Are you o-"

"Hayley you should be resting," Lilith pushed past her adopted grandmothers and over to her girlfriend with a small frown painted across her lips.

Moon and Angie slightly smiled before they turned and walked away from the two, "You shouldn't be up, babe. You were hurt an-"

"I know, but it's kind of hard to sleep without my girlfriend next to me," Lilith slightly frowned as Hayley sighed and hugged her, "Lilith, Star and Marco don't blame you for this. It was that lobster bastard's fault. Their parents don't blame you and I don't blame you. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time,"

"But if we had just listened to that guard, you wouldn't have gotten hurt an-"

"Lilith, it's fine," Hayley shook her head and frowned, "Like I said, I don't blame you for what happened and Star and her mom took care of me. It was sweet of you for not wanting to leave my side after it happened," Hayley softly kissed Lilith's lips before a small smile formed across her lips, "Why don't we go back to bed? It's getting late and we both had a long day," Lilith slowly nodded before the two of them turned and walked down the hall in silence.

The two laid in the dark in silence as the pale moonlight shined through the window. Hayley looked up and saw the troubled look crossing Lilith's face and she inhaled slowly before she scooted closer to her and wrapped her arm around her before lying her head on Lilith's shoulder. Lilith looked at her in confusion as Hayley looked up at her with a small smile, "You're obviously not going to be able to rest tonight and knowing you, you're going out and walk around after I fall asleep again, right?" Lilith moaned and frowned as Hayley nuzzled closer to her, "Like I said, no one blames you for today,"

"I know Marco doesn't blame me, but how can you and Star not? You almost died, Hayley an-" Hayley leaned up and lightly kissed her.

Hayley backed away as she took a deep breath and shook her head, "Star doesn't blame you because she knows what it's like to date a demon. You should've seen Marco when those idiots took you that day. I thought he was going to kill everyone there. And I don't blame you because we've been through more than I care to count. We've been best friends since first grade, we've been dating for months now and even after that fight with Michael and James we're still friends. Yeah, I was upset was our little band broke up, but as long as I still got to see you, I didn't care,"

Lilith frowned as Hayley hugged her tighter and frowned, "Please don't blame yourself, Lilith. No one else blames you, so why should you blame yourself?" Lilith hummed and slowly nodded before she wrapped her arms around Hayley and kissed her forehead before the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A simple moment involving Lilith and both her adopted grandmothers before Hayley came into the picture and I'm going to add what the fight was about between the two that led to the breakup in a few chapters. Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Star's Keyblade4114: So very true, but she wants to talk to Star to be sure.**

**Staro4everr: Thanks.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lilith and Hayley stood outside of a room and Hayley looked at her girlfriend and saw a deep frown crossing her lips, "Hey," the demoness looked at Hayley and Hayley wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek before she slightly smiled, "You wanted to talk to them and Queen Moon already said that you can, but I'm telling you that Star isn't mad at you," Lilith hung her head and Hayley inhaled slowly as she shook her head, "Just knock on the door and talk to Star. You'll see that I'm right,"

"Yeah," Lilith took a deep breath before knocking on the wood of the door.

The door soon opened and Star, in a robe, stood in front of the two and stared at them in confusion, "What's wrong, girls? There's not a monster attacking the castle, and even still, all our guards are well trained an-"

"Star…are…are you mad at me?" Lilith looked up with a frown still painted across her lips, "I made you and Marco come home earlier than you expected all because I was acting like a child an-" Star pulled Lilith into a hug, surprising the white-haired demon, "Star?"

"Lilith," Star sighed and broke from the hug, holding onto Lilith's shoulders, "I don't blame you, sweetie, and neither does Marco. Yes, I would've liked to spend my honeymoon in France with him, but I know Ludo and he'll stop at nothing to get the wand from me and he went as far as attacking Hayley,"

Lilith frowned as Star leaned closer and lightly kissed her forehead before she backed away from her and shook her head, "I know what it's like to date a demon. I've dated two and I'm married to one. Marco acted the same way whenever you or I were in trouble and got hurt. You witnessed your girlfriend get hurt and you acted the way anyone…human, Mewman, demon or monster would act if they witnessed the one they love get hurt like that."

"But-"

"No buts," Star said sternly and Lilith's eyes widened, "No one blames you for acting that way. You shouldn't blame yourself. If you do then it'll end up destroying you. Ludo will pay for what he did to Hayley, but right now, we don't want to hear the words I'm sorry and do you blame me for…no…we don't blame you, sweetie, we will never blame you for acting out of impulse and noting will ever change that." Lilith frowned and Star inhaled slowly, "Do you remember when you were kidnapped and taken to a Trade?" Lilith slowly nodded as Hayley's eyes widened, "Well we went down to hell and Marco killed demon after demon after demon and we all tried to tell him to stop before he scared you and do you know what he said?"

Lilith shook her head, "He said he didn't care if he scared you, just as long as, and these are his words, he finds his daughter and gets her back to earth," Lilith's eyes widened, "It was then that I realized that…we can never truly blame you for anything because we've been raising you since we found you that day and adopted you and I knew what would happen to a shadow manipulator if they get angered enough. They will completely ignore all reason until they know the source of their anger is gone,"

"But what about that time I walked out of the house?"

"Wait what?"

"Marco said he wasn't mad at you because of that, but he did say that it was very dangerous because someone could've picked you up and we'd never see you again or you could've gotten hurt," Hayley looked at Lilith as Star smiled and crossed her arms, "Why don't you girls go spend time with our parents? You can invite Hayley's parents over too," the two nodded before they turned and walked away as Star closed the door.

Star sighed and shook her head, "Is everything okay, honey?"

"Lilith still blames herself for yesterday, but I think after talking to me, she'd think differently," Star turned and slightly smiled as she undid her robe and allowed it to fall to the floor, revealing her nude body as she stepped closer to her husband, "So, should we work on giving Lilith a little sibling?" Marco smiled as his wife wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

The two teens walked down the hall in silence before Hayley looked at Lilith and slightly frowned, "So…when did you walk out of the house? And why would Marco be upset about-"

"It was a few days after they found me in the woods…Star's parents were there and they were skeptical about demons at first and I felt uncomfortable around them…so I walked out of the house and went to Echo Creek Academy an-"

"What?" Lilith flinched and Hayley stared at her with wide eyes, "Marco was right to worry. Someone could've picked you up or killed you or something and…why?" Hayley hugged her and frowned, "It doesn't matter what other people may think about you. I love you, Star and Marco obviously love you, their parents and my parents love you…do you know how many people you'll upset if something were to happen to you?" Lilith gave a small smile as she wrapped her arms around Hayley and hugged her back.

**This wasn't meant to be anything spectacular, just some last minute reassurance for Lilith and a little surprise from Hayley…enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lilith and Hayley walked through the doors of the castle, a gentle breeze blowing past them. Hayley looked at Lilith and slightly frowned, "Lilith? Where are we going? Star's parents, Marco's parents, my parents, hell, even the guards told us not to leave the castle an-"

"I'm going for a little walk, Hayley," Lilith narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "You should stay here and-"

"Are you insane!" Hayley hissed and narrowed her eyes, "We've been through too much for me to just let you do something reckless like this," Lilith looked at her as Hayley shook her head, "Since Michael and James got into that stupid fight last year…over you," Lilith frowned and Hayley sighed, "And then you told both of them that you only saw them as friends and nothing more and then Rebecca and Sean got angered because they had a stupid bet with that, but we owe them enough because they're the reason we ended up together, but they still argued and our group fell apart,"

"As long as I still had you, I couldn't care less," Hayley frowned as Lilith shook her head, "I know that sounds mean because the six of us have been friends since first grade, but if those four can argue over something like that and then get all defensive when we confessed to each other then they need to go back to first grade and learn how to act civilized,"

Hayley took a deep breath before taking hold of Lilith's hand and shook her head, "Well, let's go." Lilith looked at her and Hayley smiled as she shook her head again, "You have something bothering you and I know you well enough to know you're not going to let it go, and I'm not letting you go out there alone." Lilith inhaled slowly and nodded before the two of them walked towards the main gate of the castle.

Ludo growled under his breath as he traveled through the forest. Falling back with a force, the monster looked up and his yellow eyes widened when he spotted Lilith, shadows surrounding her with Hayley standing behind her as the two glared down at him, "D-demon girl…see, I told you your little friend would be-"

"Shut up," Lilith crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as the shadows aimed towards him, "Because of that damn crustacean, my girlfriend almost died, Star and Marco had to cut their vacation short and these past few days have been miserable for all involved,"

Ludo swallowed hard before looking at Hayley with pleading eyes, "Girly, you can tell the demon girl that everything is fine an-"

"My name is Hayley and her name is Lilith," Hayley narrowed her eyes, glaring at the bird monster in front of them, "I admit, killing to get what you want is something you shouldn't do, but pissing one of us off is the last thing you'd ever do. I've only seen Lilith angry once and that was when our friends got into a stupid argument,"

"What…but…but she already killed Lobster Claws and you're alive, what more could she possibly do? What more does she want out of thi-"

"You're still alive and you've been harassing the Butterfly family for who knows how long!" Lilith snapped in anger, "Your little flunky almost killed Hayley and what do you think would've happened if that happened! What do you think I would've done to you! Do you honestly believe that you would still be alive to tell the-"

"Lilith!" her violet eyes widened as she and Hayley looked back to see Marco stepping out from behind the trees. Lilith frowned as she hung her head as Marco stepped closer to her, "Weren't you two told not to come to the Forest of Certain Death? It's dangerous and Hayley still hasn't fully recovered yet,"

"I…we know, Marco, but this bastard…he's the reason Hayley was almost killed," Marco looked down at Ludo and narrowed his eyes, "I don't want him to come back and hurt Hayley again, I don't want him to come back and harass anyone in the castle. I want to see him suffer for what he's done an-" feeling someone pat the top of her head, she looked up and saw Marco frowning down at her, "Marco?"

"I understand what you're feeling, Lilith, trust me," Marco sighed and looked down at Ludo with a hardened expression, "Whenever you or Star were in danger, I'd allow that side of me to take control. I've killed your teacher and her husband after the incident. I've killed countless demons an-"

"I killed Alfonzo, Ferguson and their parents after they kidnapped me that day,"

Marco slightly smiled before patting the top of her head again, "That's right and you were so worried that they were going to send you away because of that, but I told you that-"

"That they'd have to go through you first and that if someone asks that I should blame you so I don't get in trouble," Marco hummed and nodded, "But Marco, this bastard almost had Hayley killed, he's been harassing everyone in the castle and-"

"Lilith, Ludo is a worm compared to the other monsters around here," he glared down at Ludo and shook his head, "While he hides behind a wall of his minions, other monsters will fight with everything they got. You and Hayley shouldn't have come out here. What would've happened if you ran into a true threat and had no idea about it?"

The two teens frowned as Marco inhaled slowly, "Let's go you two, I'm sure everyone is worried about you," the two nodded as Marco glared at Ludo, "I saved your life this day, Ludo. The way you can thank me is by staying away from the castle because next time I'll let Lilith kill you."

"Kill me? You honestly believe that that girl can kill-" before he could finish, Ludo sat the shadows around Marco slowly rise and his eyes widened, "You…you truly are a demon…but I thought that she was just joking an-"

"No Ludo, she wasn't," Marco shook his head, "Lilith and I are both shadow manipulators, we command the darkness and the souls of the damned, and be grateful I stopped her from killing you, otherwise you'd become a chew toy for the demons in hell," Ludo swallowed hard as the shadows retreated into the ground and Marco led Lilith and Hayley away.

**Not the last of Ludo, and this is probably going to be the longest running installment for this series. Enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, he's a lucky one right now.**

**Okay, the reason I managed to get this chapter out so soon, even though I wanted to get days that follow, darkest days, or second chances out after the last chapter, is because this should've been in the last chapter, but I couldn't find my notes until now and…enjoy.**

Hayley watched as Lilith walked down the hall and frowned before she looked back to see Marco walking in the opposite direction, "Marco," the 22-year-old demon stopped and looked back at Hayley in confusion as she stepped closer to him, "I…I'm sorry, I was the one who suggested we'd go out and we just walked to the forest and we met up with that birdbrain and then we were arguing and before we knew it, you showed up and brought us back here before anything could happen,"

"You're lying, Hayley, and you know it," Hayley's eyes widened as Marco sighed and shook his head, "You're still recovering from Ludo's last attack, so you wouldn't suggest something like that and put yourself in anymore danger…why don't you tell me what really happened," he looked down as Hayley lowered her head and she lightly shook, "I'm not mad, but I'm upset, Star's upset, your parents, my parents and Star's parents are upset that you and Lilith went to the Forest of Certain Death without telling anyone. Like I said, Ludo is a worm compared to other monsters, and what would've happened if you two had come across a more dangerous monster and wouldn't know what to do?"

"Are…are my parents going to take me home?"

"I doubt it," Marco sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall and looked down with a hardened expression, "You two will probably be lectured by your parents, my parents and Star's parents, I'm going to want to talk to you two later, and I'm sure you two are going to be grounded for a while, but your parents won't hurt you and Lilith by taking you back to earth," Hayley looked up and Marco shook his head, "So what really happened? What gave you two the idea to walk out of the castle and wander off into the Forest of Certain Death on your own?"

"I…I…I saw Lilith looking at the forest, like she wanted to go out there and she wasn't going to take no for an answer, she wanted me to stay in the castle, but I told her that I wasn't going to let her go out there on her own like that, that I know that talking to her when she gets like that is impossible, and that I wasn't going to let her go alone and so I told her I was going with her and we headed out," Marco groaned and shook his head, "What? You don't believe me or something?"

"No, I believe you, but Hayley, since you're dating Lilith, you should know that you're her voice of reason," Hayley arched a brow in confusion, "Star's my voice of reason…it's simple, whenever you see Lilith about to do something dangerous, the only ones that can talk her out of it are me, because I raised her since she came into our lives, and you because you're her best friend, you're her girlfriend and now you're her voice of reason,"

"But…would that work?" Marco frowned and Hayley shook her head, "Would that actually work? Did it ever fail with you when Star tried to talk you out of doing something dangerous or reckless?"

"A few times…it's not completely foolproof," Marco sighed, "The first time it really didn't work was when Lilith was kidnapped and taken to a sex trade," Hayley's eyes widened as Marco shook his head, "I've slaughtered countless demons that stood in my way, and Star tried to talk me out of it, but in my mind, I had to find Lilith at all cost, even if it meant slaughtering my own kind and bring her back home where she belonged and another time I was hesitant on listening to her and that's when a couple of bullies were harassing Lilith,"

Hayley frowned as she lowered her head, "It's not entirely accurate, but you are Lilith's voice of reason and it's your job to keep her from doing something she might regret later in life." Marco reached over and patted the top of her head and Hayley looked up at him with wide eyes, "I can't watch over Lilith every day. She's a teenager, she's going to want to have fun, explore the world and everything else a teenager is supposed to do, but I'm asking you to be her voice of reason whenever she seems to be getting out of hand and me and Star aren't there to stop her,"

"Okay," Hayley looked over her shoulder and frowned, "Are um…are our parents in the room?" Marco hummed and nodded, "And uh…are they going to yell at us?"

"They're going to lecture you two, that's for sure, and I'm going to want to talk to you two at the end of the week," Marco inhaled slowly, "Like I said, you two had everyone worried here. While we don't mind if you go out and enjoy yourselves, you really shouldn't wander off into the Forest of Certain Death like that," Hayley nodded before she turned and walked down the hall and Marco sighed before he pushed himself off the wall and walked in the opposite direction.

Lilith and Hayley stood in front of the room they shared and stared at the door with wide eyes. Lilith quickly reached down and tightly held Hayley's hand and Hayley looked at her and frowned, "They're going to take you back to Each Creek…I just know it,"

"No they're not," Hayley sighed and shook her head before hugging her girlfriend and frowned, "Marco told me that they'll lecture us for walking out of the caste and going to the forest like that and we'll probably be grounded for a while, but my parents won't take me back home,"

Breaking from the hug, Hayley lightly kissed the demoness before backing away and shook her head again, "We're probably going to be grounded for a while, but I think that's better than having my parents take my back to earth," Lilith inhaled slowly and nodded before the two of them stepped into the room.

The two sat on the bed while the six adults stood above them, scolding them, "Are you two trying to get in trouble?" Hayley's mother snapped and the two flinched, "What would've happened if no one saw you girls going to that forest? What would've happened if you came across a dangerous monster?"

"Mom…we were fine, we were just talking to that birdbrain who almost had me-"

"Had you killed!" her father narrowed his eyes and the two frowned as they looked down, "We're half tempted to take you back to earth with us!"

"No!" Hayley looked up with pleading eyes before wrapping her arms around Lilith, "Please don't do that! We're sorry, we were careless and it'll never happen again, just don't take me back to earth!"

"Hayley…we're not going to do that," her mother took a deep breath, "You and Lilith have been through so much and we were warned about the dangers and we still allowed you to come and stay here with Lilith," Hayley breathed a sigh of relief, "But that's not to say you won't be punished and so for the next week, you two are to sleep in separate rooms, and we will be contacting King and Queen Butterfly and asking them if you two snuck into the same room,"

"Mom, you can't-"

"It's either that or you come home with us," her mother said in a stern tone and Hayley frowned, "So…which do you want? Would you want to spend a week away from her or do you want to return home with us and run the chance of never seeing her again?"

"We'll stay in separate rooms for the week," the two answered and the adults nodded as Lilith and Hayley stood up and walked out of the room.

Lilith knocked on the wood of the door before she and Hayley held each other's hands and waited. The door soon opened and Star and Marco stood in front of them, staring at them in confusion, "What's wrong girls?" Marco arched a brow.

"M-Marco…Hayley's parents said we're grounded and that we have to sleep in separate rooms for the week and your parents and Star's parents agreed, but since you're my guardian, you can overrule them and say that we can sleep in the same room and-"

"For you, not for Hayley," Lilith moaned and frowned as Marco sighed and shook his head, "It could've been worse, Lilith. They could've said that Hayley had to go home with them and no one here can tell them any different and personally, I think this is a light punishment,"

"But…but Marco, I won't be able to sleep well without Hayley next to me…I…I know what we did was wrong, but I'm sorry and we'll never do it again," Lilith looked at Star and frowned, "Star…please talk to him…I was just angry at that birdbrained bastard and we'll never do it again and that I won't be able to sleep well without Hayley beside me,"

"This is between you and Marco, Lilith." Star frowned and shook her head, "Even if I wanted to overrule him, I can't because he's your guardian and the Higher Courts are the ones who declared that," Lilith and Hayley watched as Star turned and walked away.

Marco looked down at the two and saw them looking at each other, tears filling their eyes as they held each other's hand, "You know," they looked up as Marco rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "it's a good thing that we're shadow manipulators, Lilith. We can use the shadows in the room to go wherever we want without getting caught. A smart person will use that to see the person they love every night and hurry back to the opposing room before anyone wakes up the following morning,"

Marco turned his back towards them as he shook his head, "But of course, that person will have to lock the door before they use the shadows at night, otherwise anyone could walk into the room and see that they're missing,"

"W-wait…are you saying that we're not grounded?" Lilith questioned and Marco looked over his shoulder, "Because if you are, then why don't you just say that we can stay in the same room without doing all of that an-"

"Oh no, you two are still grounded," Marco shook his head, "I'm just giving you a little freedom. Lilith can use the shadows to sneak into Hayley's room at night and use them to get back into her room in the morning before anyone wakes up," the two breathed a sigh of relief, "But, like I said, you two are still grounded. You are not to leave the castle, even to walk the castle's grounds, without a guard, Star's parents, my parents, Hayley's parents, or me and Star with you, do we have an understanding?"

"B-but Marco…I…I never really learned how to do that," Lilith frowned and hung her head, "I only know how to call on the souls of the damned and use the shadows as a means of attacking, but I never truly understood how you could do that."

"Hmm…just picture where you are and then picture where you're going," Marco answered ad Lilith looked up in confusion, "As the shadows begin to form together, use them as a medium between where you are and where you want to go and allow them to group together. Before you step through the shadows, focus your inner eye on where you want to go. Block everything else out as you stepped out of the shadows. Once you've completed the process, release the shadows from their binds by relaxing your mind,"

"And…and you're really going to be okay with that?" Hayley asked and Marco looked at her, "You just said you can overrule Lilith's punishment, but not mine and-"

"I also told you that you're Lilith's voice of reason," Lilith looked at her girlfriend in confusion as Marco continued, "But the fact that you two _cannot _leave the castle on your own…I'm serious about that. Get a guard or one of our parents, or even me and Star to accompany you two if you want to walk around the grounds for the week. We can't have you two roaming off into the Forest of Certain Death again, right?"

"Thank you, Marco," Lilith smiled before she hugged him and Marco hugged her back, "I'm sorry we worried everyone. I just wanted to teach that bastard a lesson…I didn't mean to worry everyone,

"We're just glad you girls are okay and that you didn't run into a more dangerous monster while you were out there." Marco broke from the hug and patted the top of Lilith's head, "Alright, you girls should go and spend some time with everyone else, but don't leave the castle," the two nodded before they turned and walked away and Marco closed the door.

"Do you think that was a good idea, honey?" Marco looked at his wife in confusion and Star frowned, "I'm all for people enjoying themselves and everything, but you're basically telling Lilith that it was okay and that they'll think that they can do whatever they want and that they'll just come to you and you'll get them out of trouble,"

"Star, Hayley is Lilith's voice of reason," Star stared at him in confusion and Marco took a deep breath as he shook his head, "She is one of the few people who can talk her out of getting into trouble, I'm the other one, but Hayley can talk her out of it before I can, just like you can talk me out of doing something stupid,"

"The park, the Trade, Alfonzo and Ferguson, the Higher Courts,"

"The voice of reason isn't completely accurate," Marco frowned, "Like I said, I wanted to kill the bastard I speared that day, but you managed to snap me out of it, the Trade was different because my daughter was taken and they were going to sell her like she was a piece of property, so the voice of reason didn't exist and the same could be said about Alfonzo and Ferguson, and I wasn't trying to kill Lilith's parents, I just wanted to get Lilith away from them and back with us where she'll be cared for, " Star sighed and shook her head.

Lilith and Hayley slowly walked down the hall with their heads down. Looking up, Hayley cleared her throat and Lilith looked at her in confusion, "So…are you really going to do that tonight? Marco said that you could and all you'll have to do is leave early tomorrow morning before anyone else wakes up and sees you're not in your room,"

"He also said I have to lock the door before doing it…and…I don't know…I know I said I can't sleep well without you next to me, but I don't want to get in trouble and have your parents take you back to earth because of it,"

"So if we get in trouble, we'll get in trouble," Hayley sighed and took hold of Lilith's hand, "It's not like we've never gotten in trouble before, and I seriously doubt my parents will do that to us. They know I love you and they know that no matter what, I'm not going to stop seeing you," Lilith slightly smiled and nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the hall, hand-in-hand.

Star's parents, Marco's parents and Hayley's parents watched as the two walked down the hall before Hayley's mother sighed and shook her head, "We should've known they were going to find a way to see each other…it can't be helped I guess,"

"What?" her husband looked at her in disbelief, "Melissa are you trying to say that we're just going to ignore all of this?"

"We can't stop them, Richard, you saw how upset Hayley was whenever Lilith had to leave or we had to take her home," she looked up and inhaled slowly, "The best thing we can do is leave them be. Lilith isn't one to let anything happen to our daughter and Hayley would be heartbroken if we just took her away like that. She'll resent us for the rest of our lives,"

Richard sighed as his wife stepped closer to him, "And you heard how Lilith acted when Hayley got injured. They refuse to leave each other like that, even after we grounded them, they're still going to find a way to sleep together at night,"

"So what do you suppose you do?" Moon questioned and the two looked at her in confusion, "The only ones who truly have a say in all of this are you two and Marco, but Marco isn't one to punish Lilith too severely. He has yelled at her a time or two, but he isn't one to upset her for whatever reason,"

"Yes," Angie nodded in agreement, "Marco went to hell after Lilith was taken to a sex trade and slaughtered every demon in sight,"

"He also killed their first grade teacher after what she did to Lilith," Melissa took a deep breath before looking down at the hall and narrowed her eyes slightly, "And Lilith seems to be protective of my daughter and from what I witnessed, it's never a good idea to anger a demon like that,"

"So what do we do?" Richard questioned.

"We let them think they're still grounded and in a few days, we'll talk to them," Melissa suggested, "If we go to them now, they're going to start asking questions, so the best thing we could do is let them think that they're still grounded for the time being and in a day or two we'll talk to them and let them know that we decided to lift their grounding." Her husband nodded slowly before the six adults turned and walked in the opposite direction of the two teens.

**Well like I said, this was supposed to be a part of the last chapter, but I couldn't find my notes, so I only put out half of it and as soon as I posted it, I went looking for my notes and I found them. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, it could've been much worse.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Hayley sat on the bed with her shoulders slumped over and her head down as a frown formed across her lips. Seeing the shadows shift on the ground, she looked up to see the shadows forming together on the wall before Lilith stepped out of them. A small smile formed across Hayley's lips as she jumped up and walked over to Lilith to greet her girlfriend as the shadows separated. Throwing her arms around Lilith's neck, Hayley lightly kissed her before she shook her head, "I was worried you weren't going to show up," she saw a small frown crossing her lips and Hayley arched a brow, "What's wrong? Did Marco change his mind and told you to stay in your own room to-"

"No…I just…I'm worried someone might walk in and see me here and tell your parents about this an-" Hayley sighed and shook her head before she leaned closer and lightly kissed her again, "Hayley?"

"Don't worry, I locked the door, so it should be fine," Hayley smiled as she reached up Lilith's shirt and lightly caressed her breasts and Lilith stared at her with wide eyes as the smile across Hayley's lips formed into a deviant smirk, "So…let's so who's the dominant one tonight," a smirk formed across Lilith's lips as she carefully pushed Hayley back to the bed and pinned her down before she leaned closer and kissed her.

The two teens felt each other up as they kissed. Lilith broke from the kiss and took a deep breath, "We can't find out who the dominate one is until next week," Hayley arched a brow in confusion, "If we make any noise, your parents, Star's parents and Marco's parents will hear us and they'll send you back to earth an-" before she could finish, she felt Hayley's lip pressed up against hers and her eyes widened as their tongues did battle with one another.

The two separated, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths and a small smile formed across Hayley's lips as she shook her head, "Okay, so no dominate play, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun," Hayley lowered her head and ran her tongue across Lilith's nipples, causing the demoness to bit her lip and lightly moaned as she slightly arched her back.

Lilith laid on top of Hayley, her tongue running across her intimate area as she felt Hayley returning the favor. Lilith moaned as she looked back, a mixture of her saliva and Hayley's juices, "Hay…we need to stop before we get too noisy and wake everyone u-" her eyes widened as she felt Hayley's tongue run across her intimate area and she bit her lip, "Hayley," Hayley chuckled as she continued to run her tongue across Lilith's intimate area and Lilith went back to what she was doing.

The two laid under the sheets, panting as sweat ran down their faces. Lilith turned on her side and scooted closer to Hayley and wrapped an arm around her, "Are you still worried that we'll get in trouble, babe?" Hayley questioned as she wrapped an arm around Lilith and rubbed her back.

"No…I locked the door before coming here and you said you locked the door…we'll be fine," Lilith yawned as she nuzzled closer to her girlfriend and slowly closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Hayley," Hayley smiled as she kissed the top of her head before the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sun peered in through the window and the two moaned as they slowly opened their eyes. Looking up, their eyes widened when they saw Moon, Angie and Melissa standing above them and they quickly sat up as they covered themselves with the sheets, "What…what…how did you get in here? I locked the door an-"

"Nothing a little spell can't fix, dear," Moon shook her head.

The two looked at each other and frowned as they hung their heads, "But…but we can't sleep well without each other and…and…I'll pack an-"

"Hayley," Melissa sighed and shook her head as Hayley looked up at her mother in confusion, "We should've seen this coming. Lilith is a shadow demon like Marco, and we've seen what they can do, so we knew it was only a matter of time for her to sneak into your room,"

The two stared at her in confusion, "We were going to talk to you yesterday, but we didn't know how to without sounding soft…so…instead of separating you two, or bringing you home with us, we're going to have to come up with a new punishment…we could-"

"Marco said that we can't leave the castle, even to walk around the grounds without someone with us for the week…he then taught me how to use the shadows to go to other places an-"

"Then that'll be your punishment," Angie took a deep breath and shook her head, "You two will need an adult to accompany you outside of the castle for the remainder of the week,"

Hayley looked at her mother and frowned as she shook her head, "Mom…that's not fair and it's ridiculous…Lilith and I are thirteen…you can tell them that-"

"Would you rather go back to earth with me and your father?" Hayley's eyes widened as Lilith frowned, "Just to make sure you two girls don't wander off to the forest again, we will walk around the castle grounds with you two for the week,"

"Okay," the two said in unison.

"Good," Moon hummed as she, Melissa and Angie turned and began walking towards the door, "You two should get dressed and join us for breakfast," the two nodded as the three women walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

**Two or three more chapters and then I'll be working on the next bit…I'm really stretching this series out…enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Star's Keyblade4114: True, but what can you do?**

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Enjoy the next chapter, slight time skip.**

Lilith looked around and Hayley looked at her in confusion as she arched a brow and shook her head, "What's wrong? You're not getting paranoid on me, are you?" Lilith sighed as she frowned and shook her head, "What's wrong? Our grounding is over, so what's got you-"

"It's nothing…I need to talk to Marco about something," Hayley stared at her as Lilith turned and began walking away, "We'll talk later, I need to talk to Marco about something important and it's best if I do it alone,"

"Yeah…okay…um…see you later then," Lilith nodded before she continued to walk away and Hayley sighed as she crossed her arms and frowned, "What's going on in that head of yours. The only time you talk to Marco alone is if something's bothering you and you don't want me to know about it," shrugging her shoulders, Hayley turned and walked in the opposite direction of her best friend.

Lilith approached Star and Marco as the two walked down the hall. Taking a deep breath, Lilith shook her head and stood in front of the two and they looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong, Lilith?" Star arched a brow and crossed her arms, "Are you and Hayley arguing or some-"

"I…I need to talk to Marco," Lilith answered, looking up at her guardian before looking at Star and frowned, "Alone,"

Star sighed and slightly smiled, "Okay," looking at her husband and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you two in the dining hall," Marco nodded as Star turned and walked away from the two demons.

The two watched as Star turned the crossing and Marco looked down at Lilith and crossed his arms and slightly smiled, "So…what's on your mind? Is everything okay?" Lilith looked up with a small frown crossing her lips and Marco sighed as he patted the top of her head, "Whatever's bugging you, tell me and we'll-"

"I…I want to go to the forest," she looked up and Marco's eyes widened, "I want to go to the first and confront that bird bastard one more time before-"

"No," Lilith looked at him with pleading eyes and Marco crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Lilith, you girls just got off of grounding and you want to go back out there? Do you like being in trouble or something? What if Hayley's parents decide to take her back to earth this time an-"

"Hayley won't be with me…I'm telling you because I want you to go with me instead," Lilith hung her head and frowned, "You said that the forest if full of dangerous monsters and that bird is a joke compared to most of them, but you told me that you and Star fight monsters and…I was hoping that if you'd go with me, I'll be fine and I can talk to birdbrain and…Star said he'll stop at nothing until he gets the wand from her and…I want him to stop harassing Star and her parents, I want him to get out of his delusions of getting the wand and hurting people to get it,"

Lilith looked up and Marco saw her face begin to turn red as tears formed behind her eyes, "I don't want him to come back here with another army and hurt Hayley again…I don't think I can handle something like that again, and…I just want to deal with him once and for all," Marco frowned as Lilith hugged him and cried into his chest.

Looking out the window, Marco stared out towards the forest with narrowed eyes before he looked back down and patted the top of Lilith's head again. Looking up with red eyes, Lilith frowned as Marco shook his head, "Stay close to me, don't talk to any of the monsters we'll encounter except for Ludo, don't call on the souls of the damned or the shadows, that'll anger the monsters and they'll think you're trying to hurt them and if anyone scolds you, tell them it was my idea to take you out there for a little bit,"

"Marco…thank you," Lilith hugged him again and Marco hugged her back before she broke away and began walking away from him, "Okay, let's go,"

"Wait for me," Lilith stopped and looked back to see Marco walking up behind her. A small smile formed across Lilith's lips as she turned and she and Marco walked down the hall.

**I know this one is a tad short, but I'm nearing the end here…like I said in a previous chapter, I actually have one more installment for this series. Enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Star's Keyblade4114: She's going to handle him soon enough.**

**Daquandothard3464: Welcome back.**

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lilith and Marco walked through the forest. Lilith's eyes narrowed as she mumbled under her breath. Marco looked around to see the shadows sway against the trees before he sighed and reached up and patted the top of Lilith's head. Lilith stopped and looked back in confusion, "You need to calm down, Lilith," Lilith looked around in confusion before her eyes widened when she spotted the shadows swaying, "I know you're angry at Ludo, but going around and doing this isn't the way to go about it. If you accidently attack a monster, they're going to see you as the threat and go after you and then we're going to have a serious problem,"

Lilith sighed and shook her head, "Marco, he had that lobster monster attack Hayley and I killed the lobster in response…but this Ludo…he…he isn't going to stop until Star gives him the wand and then what? What's he going to do? He won't stop…he's just going to keep harassing everyone in the castle an-"

"I won't stop you if you decide to end his miserable existence, Lilith, but until we see him, I'm going to have to ask you to remain calm, okay?" Lilith pouted and slowly nodded as they continued to walk through the forest.

Hayley ran through the castle as her eyes darted around. Spotting Star, he ran towards the blonde woman and panted, "Hayley? What's wrong?" Hayley looked up, sweat running down her face as she panted, "Calm down, deep breaths," Hayley took a deep breath and shook her head and Star frowned, "Now, what's wrong? Why are you running around the castle like this?"

"I can't fine Lilith…she said she needed to talk to Marco alone and I haven't seen her since…what if something happened? What if Marco's actually mad that we went to the forest last week an-" Star sighed and shook her head, "What? Do you know what happened?"

"I…yes, but you're going to have to promise you won't panic," Hayley frowned and slowly nodded, "Lilith approached up this morning, saying she wanted to talk to Marco alone…I was concerned, so I decided to do a little eavesdropping and she asked Marco to take her to the Forest of Certain Death to look for Ludo," Hayley's eyes widened, "You don't have anything to worry about, she's with Marco and he won't let anything happen to her,"

"But the last time we went there, we got in trouble an-"

"Again, she's with Marco, so it'll be fine, but you should wait here until they get back," Hayley frowned, "I know you're worried, but it's all for nothing. She's with Marco and you know he isn't going to let anything happen to her. They'll be back before you know it,"

"But why didn't she tell me about this? I would've gone with them and we could've talked to this birdbrain together,"

"Maybe she didn't want you to get hurt again," Hayley moaned as she looked out the window, towards the Forest of Certain Death, "They'll be back before you know it, but you should stay here." Hayley sighed and slowly nodded.

The two demons spotted Ludo roaming an open field and Lilith narrowed her eyes as she growled under her breath, "Are you ready to confront him?" Lilith slowly nodded before they began approaching Ludo, "Hey Ludo!" the small monster jumped and looked back to see the two walking up to him, "Lilith wants to have a word with you!"

"I don't think so, karate man," Ludo turned and got ready to leave when he walked into a barrier.

Looking back with wide eyes, Marco stepped closer with narrowed eyes as he hissed through his teeth, "I said my daughter wants to have a word with you, you worthless bastard," Lilith looked at Marco with wide eyes as Marco looked back and slightly smiled, "Talk to him, Lilith,"

Lilith nodded before looking at Ludo, "You almost had my best friend and girlfriend killed because you wanted to get the wand," Ludo swallowed hard as he pressed himself up against the barrier as Lilith stepped closer to him, "Instead of killing you, I killed that oversized crustacean. I was going to kill you that one day last week if Marco hadn't had found me and Hayley and we ended up grounded for the week,"

"Well…you wouldn't want to get in trouble," Ludo spoke before looking at Marco and pleaded, "Karate demon, please talk to her, tell her that this isn't going to help any…that killing me won't solve any-"

"I promised her that I won't stop her from ending you if she wanted to, Ludo and I'm not one to lie to Lilith about something like that," Lilith looked back as Marco reached up and patted the top of her head, "Just don't overdo it, sweetheart, we don't want people to fear us too much,"

"Uh…r-right, Marco," Lilith looked back at Ludo and inhaled slowly as the shadows around her slowly rose from the ground, "Ludo, you're an arrogant bastard who believes in bullying people who don't share the same views as you and will go as far as killing innocent people to get what you want," the shadows aimed towards Ludo and Ludo's eyes widened as he began shaking in fear, "I'll make this swift. I don't want my shadows to bathe in your filthy blood," the shadows hurried towards him and Ludo screamed in a panic before the air fell silent.

Lilith and Marco walked through the forest in silent as Lilith hung her head. Marco sighed as he reached over and patted the top of her head ad Lilith looked up, "You did what you had to so Hayley wouldn't have to worry about getting attacked again,"

"I know, Marco," Lilith frowned and looked up, "But…do…do…you think…you can call me that again some time?" Marco arched a brow in confusion, "You know…daughter and sweetheart?"

Marco slightly smiled as he patted the top of her head again, "Sure, but for now we better get back to the castle. Hayley's probably worried sick about you," Lilith slightly smiled as she nodded and the two of them continued to walk through the forest.

**I've got one more chapter for this…enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Please enjoy the last chapter before I work on the real final installment.**

The two demons approached the castle in silence. Lilith stopped and hung her head, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked back in confusion, "Can we not tell Hayley about this? She's going to freak about me going to the forest an-"

"I won't, but I'm pretty sure she has an idea about where we went," Lilith moaned and shook her head, "You shouldn't worry your girlfriend like that, Lilith. Hayley's been your friend since first grade and you two have been practically inseparable since. She has a right to know where you've been. Don't you think I want to keep secrets from Star?"

"What?"

Marco inhaled slowly and shook his head, "When your first grade teacher made you break your horn, nearly causing you to die, I went to her house and killed her and her husband, but not before yelling at that horrible woman. When I got home, you ran up to me and cried, apologizing for not telling me about your teacher,"

"She said you wouldn't believe me,"

"And I told you that of course I would've, and that I had wished you told me sooner and that I didn't have to find out from your friends," Marco reached up and patted the top of Lilith's head as he slightly smiled, "I wanted to keep Star in the dark. I didn't want to tell her because I thought people might look at her as an accomplice, but I realized that if I hadn't had told her, she'd worry and if she had learned from another source, she could've very well hated me,"

Lilith pouted as she looked away, "You shouldn't keep people you care about in the dark like that, it'll only worry them and in turn it'll anger them," Lilith looked up and frowned, "I know you don't want Hayley to worry, but we've been gone all morning and as I said, she probably has a good idea of where we've been, and it'll be better if you tell her before anything can happen,"

Lilith sighed and shook her head, "Yeah…okay," the two turned and continued to walk towards the castle.

Lilith and Hayley sat in the room in silence, Lilith hanging her head with a small frown painted across her lips. She looked up and sighed before shaking her head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about going to the Forest of Certain Death, but I was with Marco, and I only wanted to look for that bird bastard who almost-"

"Lilith…I went and talked to Star while you two were out in the forest…and I was worried. I wanted to go out looking for you, but my parents, Star's parents, Marco's parents and Star were going to stop me, so all I could do was worry while I waited," Hayley sighed before she wrapped her arms around Lilith and tightly hugged her as she frowned, "I know you were angry at that monster, but Marco told us that he's nothing more than a worm and we shouldn't worry," she broke from the hug and took a deep breath before she leaned down and lightly kissed her girlfriend.

The two broke apart and Hayley frowned as she shook her head, "I'm happy Marco went with you, but I wished you'd at least told me what you were going to do," Lilith sighed before she wrapped her arms around Hayley's neck and lightly kissed her again.

Star and Marco walked down the hall in silence before Star looked up at her husband and arched a brow, "So…what happened out there? Should I be worried?"

"We found Ludo, Lilith talked to him before tearing him to shreds," Star stopped and stared at him with wide eyes as Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I told her if she decided to kill him, no one will blame her or hold it against her. She was upset that Ludo had one of his goons attack Hayley, almost killing her and…I told her that I know the feeling when someone you care for are in danger so…we left after that."

Star sighed and shook her head, "Well…I guess we won't have to worry about that little worm harassing anyone in the castle anymore, but Ludo is the first person she officially killed. I know she thinks she killed Alfonzo and Ferguson and their parents, but this is different and-"

"I know, honey, but she's been doing just fine with thinking she believed she killed Alfonzo, Ferguson and their parents, so killing someone who harasses your family, who almost caused Hayley to die…I don't think it'll bother her in the slightest," Marco took a deep breath before rubbed Star's back and Star leaned up against him.

**Well…this installment of the series is over. I know I originally said this was going to be the final one, but halfway through this, I said I was going to have another installment. Enjoy.**


End file.
